El camino siempre me lleva a ti
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Poemas que cuenta como Albert siempre llega a Candy detalles en poemas y escritos inspirados en el Anime de sus creadores sin fin de lucro. Saludos
1. El camino

_**El camino siempre me lleva a ti**_

Cuando estaba triste quise morir, culpable de todo me declare, mi madre murió, mi padre también, lo que más amo siempre se fue, la costumbre de no tener nada, y perderlo todo me dio en viajar como vagabundo, siempre solo, desde niño me aleje de todo y un día, el menos pensado, en mi tristeza, encontré alguien más triste que yo, pues al menos tuve una madre, un padre una familia, ella solo lloraba por una amiga, me sentí tonto por haber estado triste, ella no tenía a nadie y aun así una melodía la hizo feliz, quien soy yo para acercarme a ti.

Es ese árbol un gran refugio o es esa niña un gran consuelo y en el agua tan solo pienso que una vez cayo una hoja y es ella de nuevo en mi camino, que acaso es el destino que me tiene unido a ella, solo la escucho, solo la imagino y ahora en el río, la veo hundido, es ella aquella niña, que un día me hizo volver de mi tristeza, otra vez ella y ahora corre es una niña que sabe a rosa que sabe a viento que sabe a bosque es una niña y yo un joven es ella quien me necesita y mi camino corre a mi lado todo el tiempo, ella me tienen ahora a mí, si a su amiga perdió hoy tres la hacen muy feliz.

Porque si no tenía a nadie, y aun el retoño de aquel que fuera mío, se va cual pétalos de rosa, se va el invierno y llega el frío, es muy joven y aun no ama, no tienen a nadie y aun sonríe, es a ella a quien el ama y aun así también se ha ido, que acaso Dios en su amor por el mundo, no reconoce a un ángel al caminar, pues me ha quitado a alguien mío y me ha dejado a ella en la par, si la consuelo es por su llanto, si su dolor el mío lo es, que acaso el viento nos ha unido en el dolor y la soledad también.

Soy esa hoja que sopla y el viento se lleva, algo de mí se parte y se cae pero no sé que es, solo sé que vuela lejos mi persona y camino sin rumbo, en mi andar por continuar, la exigencia de ser quien soy, me hace un humano rebelde y sin camino, sin embargo encuentro a otro igual o peor que teniéndolo todo, desea perderlo, ese no valora lo que tiene su mirada denota dolor, más una madre lo ama, su carácter denota orgullo y un padre lo protege su rebeldía lo hace engreído y ama y es amado porque si todo lo tiene, ahora todo le han quitado.

Ella es feliz, yo sigo solo me alejo de ella al verla sonreír, pues ella ríe y el con ella, no necesita de mi existir, la siento mía, más un lo es, tal vez de él pudiera ser, mas el tiempo vuela y al querer buscarla me he perdido lejos de todo, ya nada tengo ya nada soy, ni hoja ni árbol, ni el viendo hoy, quien soy oh Dios tu que todo lo sabes, envía un ángel y dime quien soy, cual hoja, cual árbol, cual rio, cual viento perdió estoy, ella quien es, es tu ángel Dios, porque me abraza, debe ser ella un ángel, tal vez es ella quien me conoce, mas ni yo sé quien quiero ser.

Quería irme lejos muy lejos y ser muy libre y no molestar mas ella sigue llorando la veo, es ella quien dice amarme más, ella si sabe quien puedo ser, ya no soy hoja, no soy árbol, no soy viento, soy solo de ella por todo el tiempo, ella me aprecia, ella suspira, ella ríe y llora por alguien, que Dios no me quiere que ese alguien envidio ahora, ella ama y yo añoro el amor que tiene ahora, porque amarla si no se quién soy, porque quererla si ella ama, y ella quiere, mejor me voy, porque me detiene ahora que su amor se fue, tal vez me ame, y no lo sé, ahora soy todo y se quien soy son quien se aleja y se porque me voy.

El amor triunfa, lo sé muy bien, ella con el podrá volver, yo no soy quien va a negar que el amor sea, lo que debe ser. Porque ha vuelto, si estaba con él, porque a mi lado de nuevo otra vez, porque el camino nos une siempre, porque el destino junto a mi es, ella se ha convertido de una hoja a un árbol de un viento a un río de un martirio a mis suspiros, ella es mi vida, y yo la de ella, eso es el destino y nos ha unido ella me tiene atrapado, y siempre me ha tenido, ella está a mi lado y siempre estará conmigo, ella me amado desde antes yo la amo desde niño.


	2. Soy tuyo

_**Soy Tuyo **_

No soy aquel que te hace reír, pero puedo buscarte

No soy aquel que te entretiene y desea cuidarte

No soy aquel que desea robarte y ocultarte

No soy aquel que se enoja y te retiene

No soy nadie y aun sigo aquí contigo

Pero dime que puedo ser tuyo

Y jamás me alejaría, No te abandonaría

Y entre mis brazos siempre te protegería

Dime que no es a él a quien amas

Y me quedare a tu lado, pues más nadie lo ha deseado

Porque con él y yo ahogando mi corazón en llanto

Porque con el amándote tanto

Solo me queda irme muy lejos

Mi alma rota se va sin ti

No lo comprendes, ni lo entenderías

Soy quien te ama y te quiere hacer feliz

Soy yo quien dice que está dispuesto

Soy quien te espera y no con eso

Soy quien sin darse cuente te ama profundamente

Soy Tuyo Candy, desesperadamente.

Albert.

* * *

_Bueno leyendo a una chica buena sobre derechos de autor y su respeto, cuando escribo sonifics solo uso la melodia para inspirarme... pero en mis poemas soy yo quien se inspira al sentir... cualquier sentimiento sea de aceptación o rechazo, sea de cansancio o de satisfacción... me hace sentir y por tanto escribir... escribo cuando como, antes de dormir, cuando trabajo y cuando alguien me escribe tambien escribo..._

_No más Sonicfics... si escucharas mi canciones y mis melodias, jamás... jamás te alejarías de mi... seas sarcastica o romantica, seas apasionada o interesada... si me conocieras y un poquito me trataras te darias cuenta que vale la pena... conocer a alguien distinto a ti..._

_Saludos_

_Mayra Exitosa _

_Escribe para que me leas..._


	3. Si te tengo

_**Si te tengo**_

_**Por Mayraexitosa**_

Ayer te vi correr jugando con ellos y fui muy feliz, recordé ese bendito día en el que te conocí

Suspire toda la tarde me di cuenta que soy un loco enfermo por ti, como un hombre mira a una niña, y con solo verla me hace sonreír.

Si te tengo a ti… Si te tengo a ti… Todo me hace sonreír, siento deseos de abrazarte y me haces muy feliz.

Trato de huir de este sentimiento, de quererte y contemplarte de protegerte en todo instante y apareces junto a mí, lo haría todo por ti, todo por ti.

Si te tengo a ti…Si te tengo a ti…Cuando estas cerca de mí, por ti comencé a escribir, esas faces infantiles y ese tierno sonreír,

Cuando me discutes pequeñeces y me cuentas con detalles, me haces muy feliz, y ahora estamos juntos, y camino por la noche descalzo y apareces junto a mí.

Si te tengo a ti… Si te tengo a ti… Las melodías bailaremos descalzos, juntos y desvelados, te beso y te abrazo contigo quiero vivir

Cuando estas lejos de mí, ahora me ha dado por escribir, no solo cartas contigo, sino canciones donde digo lo que significas para mi

Si te tengo a ti… Si te tengo a ti… balamos juntos esta melodía sin sonido, con nuestros corazones unidos, por estar juntos para siempre así

Y es cuando me he alejado de ti, que te siento tan presente, que me siento diferente y es por desear verte nuevamente, tenerte entre mi brazos de nuevo, y besarte no solo en mis sueños, tenerte para mi…

que hermoso es tenerte así… en mi lecho a mi lado, durmiendo después de haberte amado, si te tengo así… solo para mi… Candy…


	4. Debes saber

**Albert y Candy**

**Candy desde que te vi la primera vez sabía que tú estarías cerca de mí, **

**ese lazo invisible entre los dos que hizo que todo cambiara, **

**pero volverte a ver sin saber que ambos teníamos una historia, **

**sin saber mi pasado hizo despertar en mi algo que jamás me imagine… **

**Te aleje pensándote enamorada, pensando que siempre serías para alguien más, **

**pero dentro de mi… ya estabas muy arraigada mi vida, **

**eres mucho más de lo que hubiera querido expresar o que hubiera podido decir…**

**Albert para mi es más fácil escribirte lo que siento por ti,**

** sé que no es prudente, mucho menos sabiéndote ahora mi tutor, **

**pero eso no evita que sienta esto por ti.**

**Mi amor no estoy segura de las palabras adecuadas  
Quizá estas simples palabras explicaran de mejor manera  
Lo que siento en mi corazón  
Lo que siento cada día con más intensidad  
**

**Candy… También te amo… no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirlo así, **

**me haces volver a la vida y es que todo a mi alrededor no funciona sin ti mi pequeña.**

**Albert te amo, gracias por ser tu por incitarme a ser quien soy, **

**por salvarme tantas veces, por dejarme a tu lado y **

**por demostrarme que soy importante para ti…**

**Candy mi pequeña como no amarte si eres mucho más de lo que crees para mí, **

**no imaginas todo lo que en mis pensamientos había guardado por amarte tanto, **

**por no saberte mía, por soñar que eras inalcanzable y muy lejos de mi corazón…**

**Eres a quien necesito en mis brazos**  
**Créeme las palabras que te digo que vienen directo de mi corazón**  
**Como explicarte lo que tu significas para mi**

**¡Albert! ¡Albert! Eres el amor de mi vida…**


	5. Mi Candy

**Mi Candy**

**Por ti he de regresar por volver a ver esos ojos, **

**esa pequeña ha de ser una enfermera hermosa y no sabe lo que cada carta hace, **

**cuando me dice que es ella quien repara el corazón de la gente, **

**como lo hace conmigo con solo una mirada, **

**es que Candy quien no se curaría contigo si he de dejar África para verte, **

**o mi pequeña Candy quiero ver tu sonrisa, **

**quiero verte de nuevo esos hermosos ojos bellos, **

**que tan solo me hacen bellos recuerdos, **

**mi pequeña Candy, ahora estaré junto a ti… te veré pronto.**

**Albert tienes que recuperarte, tienes que volver a ser tú, **

**el Albert que conozco, ese que ama la naturaleza y los animales, **

**el gran amigo de todos el mejor, eres mi familia Albert, vivirás conmigo desde hoy**

**Ahora esatremos juntos tu serás mi familia, mi guia, mi amigo **

**y cuidare de ti, como lo has hecho todo el tiempo conmigo**

**Me salvaste tantas veces, demostrandome como eres**

**tan sensible, tan diferente, tienes que volver a ser tu otra vez**

**Candy te amo, y si no recupero la memoria **

**quiero que lo sepas te amo y si no vuelves con Terry,**

** esperare a que sanen las heridas, **

**porque te amo, me he dado cuenta de eso **

**desde que estoy contigo pequeña, **

**te amo y solamente tú a quien quiero amar.**


	6. Candy se va

**En el sentimiento de Albert cuando se va Candy a New York**

**Mayra Exitosa**

_**-Albert regreso pronto, no te vayas, espérame volveré solo veré la función**_

_**-Si Candy salúdame a Terry**_

_**Que tonto soy al dejarte ir mi amor, **_

_**si con solo verte dormir siento que no me falta nada, **_

_**pero lo amas a él y nada puedo hacer, **_

_**nada puedo hacer en cuanto salgas se que te voy perder,**_

_** ¡Candy vuelve! vuelve porque no te he dicho mi amor cuanto te amo, **_

_**cuanto significas para mi, cuanto te he soñado, dormido y despierto, **_

_**Vuelve pequeña, mírame no quiero perderte mi vida, **_

_**no sabes cómo te sueño y pensarte con él, **_

_**es un delirio interminable, vuelve por favor Candy, vuelve mi amor…**_

_**No, no te vayas nunca de mi lado**_

_**Nadie más va a poner mi mundo de cabeza**_

_**nadie hace lo que haces sin un interes de por medio**_

_**nadie ama incondicionalmente como un adolecente es como yo te quiero**_

_**Te veo salir, te voy a despedir, mi tristeza se queda aqui**_

_**y no sabes que duro es despedirte sabiendote que estaras con el**_

_**veo por la ventana tu ilusián con el alma llea de ese gran amor**_

_**pero como te digo si ni se aun quien soy**_

_**solo se que eres esa luz que encendida esta, aun en la obscuridad**_

_**esos ojos y esa risa que iluminan de prisa **_

_**cuando la tristeza llega y contigo la alegría esta.**_

_**-Albert Candy se puso mal, por favor.**_

_**- Que sucedió Archie**_

_**- Creo que ellos terminaron y Candy volvió antes, pero el frío y no está bien.**_

_**-Yo me encargare de cuidarla**_

_**-Gracias Albert**_

_**-No tienes porque Archie ella es mi familia.**_


	7. Cuando te conocí

**Cuando te conocí**

**Mayra Exitosa**

Te conocí pequeña frágil llorando y sonriendo después,

desde ahí surgió un pequeño detalle al revés,

pues al irme de ahí, jamás imagine que otra vez te volvería a ver

y es esa forma de ser que conquistó muchos corazones a su alrededor,

era una niña simplemente que soñaba con un príncipe diferente,

tal vez alguien que la quiera y la acepte…

Cuando menos lo imagine y la quise ir a ver,

ya no era una niña una joven en la obscuridad me encontré…

ella ha crecido ella ha cambiado y ahora está con él,

me aleje sin pensar, pues no podía a amar a una joven enlazada a mí,

y la vida giro ella en mis pensamientos me hablo,

quise otra vez ver esos ojos de hermoso color,

al querer volver, solo fue para tropezar y perder hasta lo que menos iba a imaginar…

pues perdido encontré el amor de una mujer que decía conocerme ,

que pedía quedarme y sin más fue ella quien me hizo cambiar…

Ella estaba ilusionada con un hombre que no estaba ahí,

un hombre que me conocía, que a ella quería

y que gracias a Dios nunca lo pude recordar

pues el amor que el tenía lo comencé a envidar,

ella solo sonreía ilusionada cuando en el pensaba

y eso no lo podía negar, ya la comencé yo a amar,

cuando el no volvió y por otra la dejo,

fue cuando me comencé a ilusionarme también.

Ella no sabe que, yo he vuelto a ser aquel hombre con mente indomable,

aquel hombre que la rescató y que siempre guardo un cariño inimaginable,

y es que ayer recordé, quien antes fui y quien no debe estar aquí,

pero ella esta triste es ahora cuando hay que ayudar,

si es a él a quien quiere, por verla sonreir lo enviare a buscar…

Oh sorpresa especial, no es a él a quien ama,

ella solo extraña nuestra vida juntos,

ella solo añora, los instantes vividos

ella es mucho más mujer ahora, ella quiere pasar su tiempo solo conmigo,

y yo solo quiero mi vida con ella, pues es ella quien me hace sentir una estrella

cuando es ella para mi la más bella de las mujeres, es ella… tan solo ella.

Cuando te conocí, nunca imagine que te tendría aqui en mus barzos mi amor

y es que ni en mis mas locos sueños pude sentirme dueño de alguien que me amara así

Hoy mi mundo por fin se ha dado otro giro es tan bello ahora todo tiene sentido

Cuando te conoci eras ya para mi, solo que no sabía que mi luz y mi guia

seran esos ojos, los que iluminen mis dias y

sera esa risa la que oiga cada noche cuando tenga un derroche de amor entre los dos

Cuando te conocí... debi saberte al fin que somos iguales,

ambos tenemos los mismos ideales, ambos sabemos y gozamos el mismo amor con la misma intensidad...

Cuando te conocí


	8. Voy perdido

**Voy Perdido**

Desde hace tiempo estoy perdido,

En mi andar continuo por la vida,

Hoy por fin culmino mis viajes

Y al querer ser libre termino rendido

En el instante de nuevo perdido con tu imagen

Cómo es posible que exista alguien

Que ve estrellas, que ve colores, que ve rosas, que ve flores

Pero al ver todo tan bello no es otra cosa

Que ver su reflejo con un espíritu noble

Una sonrisa radiante diciendo estoy aquí

Esperando todo el tiempo para ti

Estoy en tus ojos perdido y en esos rizos

Un laberinto de enredados caminos

Que exploran en mí y hacen que grite

Cuanto te he buscado y siempre has estado aquí

Donde fui nacido, donde fui plantado

Donde vaya siempre, es a ti a quien he encontrado

Hoy soy laberinto de tus besos

Hoy soy el dueño de tus caricias y tus risas

Hoy sigo perdido pero soy feliz

Porque estoy contigo mi bella niña

Pues te convertiste en una gran mujer

Para hacer que estar perdido

Sea motivo de gozo y placer.

Hay instantes difíciles que he de sopesar

Al llegar a ti en tus brazos me encuentro

Agitado más fuerte y embravecido que el mar

No necesito volar pues tus besos san ese efecto

No necesito correr en el placer quedo satisfecho

El vivir contigo hace que sea un hombre perdido

Y no deseo ser encontrado,

Pues temo morir sin tus encantos mujer

deseo estar perdido dentro de ti.


	9. Me enamoro sin querer Sonific

**Me enamoró sin querer **

**de Camila**

Te conocí, pequeña, frágil, llorando y sonriendo después, desde ahí surgió un pequeño detalle al revés, pues al irme de ahí, jamás imagine que otra vez te volvería a ver y es esa forma de ser que conquistó muchos corazones a su alrededor, era una niña simplemente que soñaba con un príncipe diferente, tal vez alguien que la quiera y la acepte…Cuando menos lo imagine y la quise ir a ver, ya no era una niña una joven en la obscuridad me encontré…ella ha crecido ella ha cambiado y ahora está con él, me aleje sin pensar, pues no podía a amar a una joven enlazada a mí, y la vida giro y ella en mis pensamientos me hablo, y quise otra vez ver esos ojos de hermoso color, al querer volver, solo fue para tropezar y perder hasta lo que menos iba a imaginar… pues perdido encontré el amor de una mujer que decía conocerme , que pedía quedarme y sin más fue ella quien me hizo cambiar…

**Me enamoró sin querer, cuando menos lo esperaba  
Cambió mi forma de ser, me enseñó amar con el alma  
No es su cuerpo, ni belleza lo que me hace enloquecer  
Es lo que hay en su cabeza y en su corazón lo que la  
hace tan mujer  
La vida te da sorpresas,  
sorpresas te da la vida  
Pa mi no hay mujeres feas,  
todo depende, del cristal con que las veas**

Ella estaba ilusionada con un hombre que no estaba ahí, un hombre que me conocía, que a ella quería y que gracias a Dios nunca lo pude recordar pues el amor que el tenía lo comencé a envidar, ella solo sonreía ilusionada cuando en el pensaba y eso no lo podía negar, ya la comencé yo a amar, cuando el no volvió y por otra la dejo, fue cuando me comencé a ilusionar también.

**Me enamoré de verdad, aunque nadie me lo crea  
Me vale que los demás, digan siempre que ella es fea  
No es modelo ni es perfecta pero me hace enloquecer  
Es lo que hay en su cabeza y en su corazón lo que la  
hace tan mujer  
La vida te da sorpresas,  
sorpresas te da la vida  
Pa mi no hay mujeres feas,  
todo depende, del cristal con que las veas**

Ella no sabe que, yo he vuelto a ser aquel hombre con mente indomable, aquel hombre que la rescató y que siempre guardo un cariño inimaginable, y es que ayer recordé, quien antes fui y quien no debe estar aquí, pero ella esta triste es ahora cuando hay que ayudar, si es a él a quien quiere, por verla sonreír lo enviare a buscar…

**La vida te da sorpresas,  
sorpresas te da la vida  
Pa mi no hay mujeres feas,  
que aunque le digan fea, tal vez es fea  
pero es mi fea y es la dueña de mi vida  
y es la dueña de mi vida**

Oh sorpresa especial, no es a él a quien ama, ella solo extraña nuestra vida juntos, ella solo añora, los instantes vividos ella es mucho más mujer ahora, ella quiere pasar su tiempo solo conmigo, y yo solo quiero mi vida con ella, pues es ella quien me hace sentir una estrella cuando es ella para mi la más bella de todas las mujeres, es ella… tan solo ella.


	10. Solamente Vos Sonific

**Solamente vos **

**De Coti**

**Por Mayra Exitosa **

**Este sonific de Albert**

**Por ti he de regresar por volver a ver esos ojos, esa pequeña ha de ser una enfermera hermosa y no sabe lo que cada carta hace, cuando me dice que es ella quien repara el corazón de la gente, como lo hace conmigo con solo una mirada, y es que Candy quien no se curaría contigo si he de dejar África para verte, o mi pequeña Candy, quiero ver tu sonrisa, quiero verte de nuevo esos hermosos ojos bellos, que tan solo me hacen bellos recuerdos, mi pequeña Candy, ahora estaré junto a ti… te veré pronto.**

Solamente vos me alegras el día,

Me llevas al barrio que da el amor.

Solamente vos, nadie más que vos,

Devolvió a mi vida ese qué se yo.

Solamente vos despertáis mi alma,

Me cambias la cara de un ventarrón.

Solamente vos, nadie más que vos,

Hace maravillas en mi corazón.

**Albert tienes que recuperarte, tienes que volver a ser tú, el Albert que conozco, ese que ama la naturaleza y los animales, el gran amigo de todos el mejor, eres mi familia Albert, vivirás conmigo desde hoy**

Solamente vos, sos la brújula en mi destino.

Solamente vos, me mostraste un mundo distinto.

Cada vez que caigo en algún dolor, sos la cara linda

Y sos la canción que me da alegría en el alma.

Solamente vos, sos la dueña de mis amores.

Solamente vos, y el remedio pa' mi dolores.

Cada vez que escucho a mi corazón,

Me lleva corriendo a buscarte porque me da alegría en el alma.

Solamente vos me alivias las penas,

Siempre que te encuentro se va el dolor.

Solamente vos, nadie más que vos,

Trae la alegría a mi corazón.

Solamente vos, sos la brújula en mi destino.

Solamente vos, me mostraste un mundo distinto.

Cada vez que caigo en algún dolor, sos la cara linda

Y sos la canción que me da alegría en el alma.

**Candy te amo, y si no recupero la memoria quiero que lo sepas te amo y si no vuelves con Terry, esperare a que sanen las heridas, porque te amo, y me he dado cuenta de eso desde que estoy contigo pequeña, te amo y sos solamente tú a quien quiero amar.**


	11. Tal vez eres tu Sonific

**Tal vez eres tú de Miguel Islas**

Sonific por Mayra exitosa

Desde que me viste me llamaste Albert, pero sin saberlo me has dejado en pausa, y es que sin memoria quiero pensar que lo que me dices es verdad, que eso que tu eres alguien para mí y es que eres bella toda en si, como imaginarte cerca de mí, y poder abrazarte tocarte solo a ti, no me dejas dormir, estas en mi mente muy presente y es que estas aquí…. Y es que estas aquí junto a mí, siento tus pasos, siento tu mirada, siento que tu eres todo y nada, siento que si ríes puedo sonreír, siento que si lloras es mi sufrir, pero estas aquí, y es que estas aquí y solo tal vez, eres tu quien puede resolver esta situación, que hace que se rompa mi corazón, cuando lo mencionas a él, cuando no soporto pensarte y nos estas, cuando no puedo dormir y en tus labios solo puedes decir… un príncipe tal vez, es el que ilusiona tu vida es el, un niño con gaita, unos caracoles o un astronauta, dime quien soy yo… dime quien soy yo para ti.., tu rescatador… no te imaginas lo que provocas en mi.. Y es que tal vez, y es que tal vez eres tú la que me mantiene así… sin saber que quiero amarte mil veces de una vez.

Busco entre las sombras algo que me dé satisfacción,

Busco una mirada, un refugio para estar mejor,

Alguien que me lleve al fin del horizonte, donde la verdad se esconde,

Que acaricie mis palabras, que me salve de la nada, un alma donde descansar.

Alguien que me toque el corazón y me quite el frío del temor,

Algo que me ayude a conseguir olvidar heridas que hay en mí.

Tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú.

Busco por el cielo algo parecido a una señal,

Busco entre mis sueños para no estar solo al despertar.

Sentir que hay alguien junto a mí…

Alguien que me toque el corazón y me quite el frío del temor,

Algo que me ayude a conseguir olvidar heridas que hay en mí.

Tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú.

Busco por el cielo algo parecido a una señal,

Busco entre mis sueños para no estar solo al despertar.

Sentir que hay alguien junto a mí…

Alguien que me toque el corazón y me quite el frío del temor,

Algo que me ayude a conseguir olvidar heridas que hay en mí.

Tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú, tal vez eres tú.

Albert a dónde vas, porque me dejas, te necesito

Candy, no me voy solo es tal vez… quería irte a buscar, pero ya que regresaste, no me iré.

¡Albert! Nunca te vayas de mi lado, tú eres mi familia, eres lo único que tengo

Candy tus eres la única que me tiene, no recuerdo a nadie, solo tú me recuerdas a mí, y por supuesto que no me iré.


	12. Te voy a perder

**Te voy a perder de Alejandro Fernández**

**Sonific de Mayra exitosa **

**En el sentimiento de Albert cuando se va Candy a New York**

Albert regreso pronto, no te vayas, espérame, volveré solo veré la función

Si Candy salúdame a Terry

Que tonto soy al dejarte ir mi amor, si con solo verte dormir siento que no me falta nada, pero lo amas a él y nada puedo hacer, nada puedo hacer en cuanto salgas se que te puedo perder, Candy vuelve! Vuelve porque no te he dicho mi amor cuanto te amo, cuanto significas para mi, cuanto te he soñado, dormido y despierto, Vuelve pequeña, mírame no quiero perderte mi vida, no sabes cómo te sueño y pensarte con él, es un delirio interminable, vuelve por favor Candy, vuelve mi amor…

No, no te vayas, aún quedan palabras,

Mil frases del alma y entre ellas no estaba el adiós...

Espera todavía...

Falta besarte más, acariciarte,

Además de promesas, de esas que hay que cumplir...

No te puedes ir...

Rompecabezas sin piezas, los planes,

Los sueños que apenas comienzan, esto es un error.

Nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor, no como yo.

Te amo sin miedo, te amo cobarde,

Te amo sin tiempo, te amo que arde.

Yo sé, te perderé.

Te amo dormida, te amo en silencio,

Te amo mi vida, te amo, lo siento

Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

En cuanto cruces la puerta, te voy a perder...

No, no te vayas, aún el café no está listo.

Yo sé que no has visto de mí lo mejor.

Espera, por favor...

Falta besarte más, acariciarte,

Además de mil cosas que no son hermosas sin ti.

No te puedes ir...

Rompecabezas sin piezas, los planes,

Los sueños que apenas comienzan, esto es un error.

Nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor, no como yo.

Te amo sin miedo, te amo cobarde,

Te amo sin tiempo, te amo que arde.

Yo sé, te perderé.

Te amo dormida, te amo en silencio,

Te amo mi vida, te amo, lo siento

Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

En cuanto cruces la puerta, te voy a perder...

_**-Albert Candy se puso mal, por favor.**_

_**- Que sucedió Archie**_

_**- Creo que ellos terminaron y Candy volvió antes, pero el frío y no está bien.**_

_**-Yo me encargare de cuidarla**_

_**-Gracias Albert**_

_**-No tienes porque Archie ella es mi familia.**_


End file.
